


Frilly Black Dress

by fruitycat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Parfaits, first date but You didn't know it was a date, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: "U-Ueh? A d-date?""I told you already, it's not a romantic thing! It doesn't need to be, anyway..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm new to writing, so criticism is encouraged!!!!!!!

You was a busy girl. She prided herself on having every single hour of her schedule filled to the brim with activities, whether it be swimming, dance practice, sports, hanging out, you name it. But Friday after school? Nothing. Not a thing booked. You checked her calendar again. The blank space stared her in the face. She punched Chika's number into her cell phone in hopes of filling that extra empty slot on her schedule. Chika picked up after two rings. 

"You! What's up?"

"Hey, Chika! You free tomorrow after school?" You said hopefully.

"Oh! Well... Riko's planning on showing me her old favourite ice cream place tomorrow! Sooo,"

"Sweet, think I could tag along?"

"Ehhh," Chika said sheepishly, "It's kinda like uh... a date thing?"

"Ah," You blushed, realizing how oblivious she was, "Aye aye."

"I'm still good to hang out this weekend though!"

"Nah, me and Kanan were gonna go to the pool together... thanks anyways, though!" You shut off her phone and flopped back onto her bed. This was almost frustrating! Everyone in the group was always on dates with their partners, leaving You behind in the dust. Well, everyone except Yoshiko. Yoshiko was another third wheel of her friend group, often being pushed aside by Hanamaru in favor of Ruby. In a way, You felt sympathetic towards Yoshiko, with her struggles being "too normal", and finding a way to stand out via her fallen angel getup. Hey, that almost gave You an idea...

Third wheels stick together, right? You pulled out her phone again and went to punch in Yoshiko's number, when she realized: Did she even have her number? It's not like they really had a reason to communicate outside of school and dance practice. Eh, whatever. She could always bring it up to Yoshiko on the bus ride home. You shut her phone off once more and laid it aside. 

Falling back onto her pillow, she smiled. Tomorrow could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

\-----

"U-Ueh? A d-date?"

You and Yoshiko stood alone at the bus stop, their bus being a couple minutes late. Normally it would be an inconvenience, but today it gave You extra time to get Yoshiko on board with her idea. 

"I told you already, it's not a romantic thing! It doesn't need to be, anyway..." she added with a chuckle. Yoshiko flustered.

"Come on, Yoshiko! Neither of us have anything better to do, right? Let's get to know eachother!"

"I told you already, it's Yohane! Yo-ha-ne!!!" she retaliated. "But... I guess I could go along." You grabbed the other girl's arm and smiled.

"Alright, full steam ahead!!" 

As their bus pulled around a corner, Yoshiko was pulled away from the bus stop, dragging behind You's energetic pace. Well, guess there's no turning back now.

"So, Yoshiko-"

"Yohane!!"

"Right, right, i mean... where should we go?"

"Ueeeh? Y-You didn't even plan this at all?" Yoshiko said, annoyed.

"Frankly, I didn't even know if you'd wanna come in the first place, ehe..."

"Hmph, don't waste too much of my time then." 

You was beginning to become agitated. Their contrasting personalities have never been more apparent.

The girls turned a corner and found themselves on a street lined with cute stores and cafés. A small gothic boutique with dresses displayed in the window caught Yoshiko's eye immediately. The display window showed off a tight-fitting black and white dress, with a vampire motif. The front and back were laced up with black ribbon, and the belt sported a silver bat-shaped pendant. While the top half was tightly corseted, the bottom half was long, flowing, and regal. Yoshiko pressed her face up against the glass.

"Oh, my god..."

"Hey, this is just your type of store!" You grinned, tugging at Yoshiko's sleeve to get her attention. "Come on, let's check it out."

The store was full of gothic style clothing, with frilly black lolita dresses made of silky materials. They seemed to be the only ones in the store, besides an old looking shopkeeper. Yoshiko gasped, turning around every few seconds in order to see every inch of the store. Her attention moved from shelf to shelf, taking in it all. You laughed. She enjoyed seeing Yoshiko drop her fallen angel persona, and just let herself enjoy something sincerely for once.

"Ahem..." Yoshiko composed herself, "I had no idea there was a shop like this so nearby." 

"Hey, hey, check this out." You turned around dramatically, wearing a floppy oversized hat with white lace around the brim. She struck a peace sign and stuck out her tongue. Yoshiko snorted.

"A perfect fit for you, little demon~!" she laughed. You took the hat off her own head and placed it on Yoshiko's. She swept a few loose strands of Yoshiko's hair behind her ear, and Yoshiko tensed at the unexpected touch. Not that she minded. 

The worker, a sweet old lady, came up to them. "You dears finding everything you're looking for?"

"Y-yeah, we're good-"

"Hey, could we get a dressing room?" You interrupted. 

"Eh?"

"Of course, right this way." The lady led them to the back of the store, and showed them into a small dressing room. Tall mirrors lined the walls, and You fell back onto the bench.

"Find me something to try on," she said to Yoshiko. 

A few minutes later, Yoshiko came back with an armful of dresses, skirts, and jewellery to try on. You snatched them from her hands, and made quick work of putting on each one. After each, she came out and struck a few quick poses, and let Yoshiko snap a few pictures.

Before now, You had never really stopped to appreciate Yoshiko's unique fashion sense. It was so similar to her usual idol uniforms; the lace, the frills, the ruffly skirt; but the dark colors made it an entirely different look. She pulled on the last outfit: A short maid-style black and white dress matched with a choker and black thigh-high socks. She twirled out of the dressing room.

"Ta-da!" she winked and curtsied as Yoshiko snapped more pictures. 

"Perfect fit for a little angel such as yourself!" Yoshiko giggled, clapping as You did a little dance routine. "Oh, was that the last one?"

"Not quite," You yelled out from back in the dressing room, as she slipped back into her usual clothes. When she was fully dressed, she grabbed Yoshiko and motioned her into the dressing room. "This time, I'm picking one out for you!"

You went back into the main area of the store, looking for something cute for Yoshiko. She was still a bit new to little devil fashion, and wasn't sure what kind of combinations would look good together. She noticed the worker from earlier hanging clothes up on a rack. She waved for her attention.

"Oy!!!"

"Yes?" The lady layed down the skirt she was in the process of hanging up.

"Where can I find that dress in the display window?"

"Oh! Right this way," the lady went into a back room, and emerged with the same vampiric dress Yoshiko had set her eyes on earlier. You grabbed it from her hands and ran back to the dressing room where Yoshiko was waiting.

"Yoshiko~! Sorry for the wait!" You barged into the dressing room to find Yoshiko bored on her phone.

"Hmph, took you long enough..." Yoshiko mumbled, stopping when she saw the dress. "Oh!! How devinely demonic! I'm looking forward to this!"

You hurried out of the room to allow Yoshiko to change. After a few minutes of struggling into the tight dress, Yoshiko emerged with with a dramatic pose.

"Gaze upon your angel!! No, your goddess!" Yoshiko yelled, the dress seeming to put her into full-fallen angel mode. She was right, though, the flowing fabric did make her look like a gothic angel. The fabric twirled gorgeously as she spun, promting a series of various whoops and cheers from her friend.

"Go Yoshiko!" she cried, snapping a few pictures. Yoshiko giggled in response, rushing over to You to show her in full detail. 

"Dang, if I left my costume on we could've taken a picture together!"

"H-huh?" Yoshiko stuttered, "We could still take a photo, I mean... we could look like a fallen angel, and her faithful human disciple!"

"I guess you're right. Get in here!!" she laughed, switching to the front camera on her phone. Yoshiko pushed her face close to You's in order to fit into the shot. You faintly noted how Yoshiko's hair smelled like strawberries, before snapping one final picture.

"We can add stickers like this," You said, showing Yoshiko the selection of cute stickers on the app. Yoshiko went for the Halloween themed ones, adding a handful of bats and devil faces surrounding her own.

"Predictable," You teased.

"Shut up~"

It was You's turn to add stickers. She decorated the photo with stars, glitter, and a big heart between the girls. You giggled.

"Alright, now time to get you out of this costume."

Yoshiko retreated into the dressing room once more, and You waited. And waited. And waited. God, it seemed like Yoshiko was taking a while. Was she okay in there...?

"Yoshiko?"

"I told you, it's Yohane! Yo-ha- AGH!!" You heard a thump.

"Whoa, did you fall down? Seriously, are you alright in there?"

Yoshiko got up and dusted herself off. "Well... I... umm-"

"Come on, out with it!"

"Okay! Well, Yohane is... uh... the thing is, I seem to be... stuck."

You broke into laughter. "That's all? Oh, Yoshiko!! I thought you got hurt when you fell earlier, oh my god-"

"I never fell! And besides, this isn't funny! I'm going to have to live in this dressing room, wearing this stubborn dress forever!" 

"Do you need help?" You offered.

"What!?"

"Do you need me to like... come in there?"

Yoshiko hesitated before answering.

"Yes."

And the door was unlocked. You slid in, and quickly shut and locked the door behind her. She turned her attention to Yoshiko. Her face was blushing light pink. She seemed to have squeezed into the corset improperly, and she was now struggling to squeeze back out. 

"No comments!!" Yoshiko barked. You just smiled and made her way over to the other girl. 

"Okay, so you seem to be pretty... squeezed in there."

"You think?!" Yoshiko snapped, blushing even harder. You only grinned in response.

"Hey, no need to be like that. I think I see where you messed up. Arms up, please!" she ordered. Yoshiko obeyed as You got to work unknotting where her top was tied tightly in the front. Yoshiko watched the other girl work down to the last loop. She wasn't used to having someone this close to her, which made her blush.

"There we go," You sighed, "Less tight now, right?"

Yoshiko only nodded. "I could probably get out of it on my own now..."

"No, no, we need to do it properly. Let me untie it in the back, too. I'm not risking damaging this dress, there is no way I'm paying for it!" 

"You're right," Yoshiko sighed in agreement.

You turned her around, and began working on the ribbon in the back. The ribbon had been hastily knotted together. You sighed and returned to untying.

"Geez, you really did a number on this ribbon."

"I t-thought I said no comments!" Yoshiko snapped. 

"You're so tense," You said, "Relax a little bit, it's no big deal."

Yoshiko tried to follow her advice and let go of the tension she was carrying in her shoulders. You went back to untangling the ribbon. After a while, the fabric began to fall away, and Yoshiko felt You's fingers brush lightly against her bare back. Every time You's fingers accidentally grazed her skin, her face grew red and her heart beat faster. By the time You was finished, Yoshiko's face was red down to her shoulders.

"All done!" You stepped back, admiring her work, "That wasn't so bad, right?" 

"Agh!!" Yoshiko quickly folded her arms in an attempt to cover her chest. "Yeah, yeah, just... I can get dressed on my own!! Get out!"

You chuckled as Yoshiko pushed her towards the door. As Yoshiko finished dressing, You found the image of Yoshiko's slender figure to be burned into her mind. 

Finally, Yoshiko emerged, fully clothed. The dress was folded on the bench. She was still a bit embarrassed from having to ask for You's help, but she had some of her boldness back. 

"Ah... so... what's next?"

You yawned and put her arm around Yoshiko's shoulders. "This was fun! You in the mood for lunch?"

"Y-yeah."

The girls left the store without buying anything, much to the  
shopkeeper's disapproval. You led Yoshiko further down the street, stopping in front of a row of different small restaurants and cafés. 

"Take your pick," You said.

Yoshiko thought for a moment, before pointing to the one on the left.

"Ooh, good choice, I could go for a parfait!"

A young lady in a traditional maid outfit greeted them at the door, and handed them a sheet of paper.

"Welcome! Feel free to check out our specials!"

The girls sat down at a small round table to look at the specialty parfaits. Yoshiko found her eyes drawn to a huge looking  
dessert, titled "Couple's Special", filled to the brim with strawberry and vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, and fresh strawberries, topped with syrup. 

"Ooh, that one?" You asked, noticing Yoshiko's fixation, "Hope you don't mind sharing. That looks huge!"

"Of course! Red strawberries are a perfect fit for angels like us." 

A waitress came around for their orders a few minutes later.

"One Couple's Special, please!!" You said enthusiastically.

Yoshiko blushed. It might not have meant anything to You, but being loudly referred to as a couple was a bit embarrassing.

"Coming right up!" 

The lady went back to the kitchen, leaving You and Yoshiko to talk while they waited. They talked about food, music, and costumes. This brought them to talking about what to do for their next live show, their ideas for dance moves, their visions of the dresses. Yoshiko even insisted on having a little devil themed show, and at this point You was on board with it. The girls got to talk about a lot of things they never got to talk about in the group. That is, until their waitress came back with their dessert. 

It looked delicious, piled high with bright red strawberries and dripping with cream. The waitress placed the parfait between the girls and handed them each a spoon. The girls thanked their waitress, and waited for her to go to the next table before digging in.

"Alright, let's eat!!" Yoshiko said, excitement in her eyes. You giggled.

"Eh? What's funny?"

"Oh!" You perked up, having giggled without noticing. "It's just... I like it when you can be yourself around me." Yoshiko smiled.

"I like that too. Being myself, I mean."

You smiled fondly at the other girl. "Alright," she said, interrupting her own train of thought and not wanting to wait any longer, "Let's dig in!" 

You grabbed her spoon, and scooped out half of the biggest, reddest strawberry, along with a pile of whipped cream. As she took a bite, the juice from the strawberry dripped down her chin.

"Oh wow," You said, her mouth still half full, "This is amazing!! Yoshiko, try this..."

"Hm?" Yoshiko perked up, swallowing a mouthful of ice cream. You scooped up the other half of the strawberry, and moved her spoon towards Yoshiko. 

"Open wide!"

"Aaah~ mmph." She closed her mouth around the spoon. You was right, these were really, really good strawberries. You took her spoon back and began to go for another bite, when Yoshiko stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast!! Now it's my turn to feed you," she giggled. You smiled and put her spoon back down. Yoshiko pushed her own spoon into the parfait glass, and grabbed a big spoonful of strawberry and vanilla ice cream. She brought it towards You's mouth. You opened her mouth without being prompted, which surprised her, making her bump the spoon into You's face. A dot of whipped cream, right on her nose. You laughed at Yoshiko's embarrassed face, and before Yoshiko could shy away she chomped down on the spoon.

"Wh- Hey, I was supposed to feed you that!!"

The girls carried on like this, giggling and taking turns feeding eachother, occasionally missing and leaving a mess on either the table or eachother. Eventually, Yoshiko suggested they eat on their own instead, as it would be easier. In reality, Yoshiko just didn't want to admit she couldn't handle how You's thumb accidentally brushed her lip as she wiped a dot of ice cream from her chin with a napkin.

Soon enough, the parfait was almost entirely gone. 

"Aaah, that was way more than I thought!" Yoshiko sighed, "I'm stuffed!"

"Eyes bigger than your stomach, right?" You teased.

By now, the sun was beginning to set. The girls payed, tipped their waitress, and left the store.

"Man, what a nice night for a run," You sighed, looking up as the stars started appearing in the purple sky. "Hey, who needs the bus, wanna run home?"

"Uh... I don't exactly have as much stamina as you do, so..." Yoshiko declined.

"Got it, I'll walk with you to the bus stop then."

"Full steam ahead," Yoshiko giggled.

The girls held hands on the way there, You occasionally swinging their arms. It was a short walk, and they found themselves there in no time. It didn't take much waiting before they heard the bus coming. Just as the bus turned the corner and came into view, Yoshiko stood on her tiptoes to give You a shy peck on the cheek.

"I had fun today," she whispered. 

The bus pulled to a stop, and Yoshiko waved goodbye before getting on, leaving You partially in disbelief at what Yoshiko just did. Wait, had this been a date the whole time?

As her face reddened in realization, You whispered, to no one but herself, "I thought- I thought you didn't want it to be a romantic thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i don't know how corsets work
> 
> 2\. what's different between a sundae and a parfait? there is none
> 
> 3\. why are both my 2 fics on here about someone falling in love with Yoshiko she's not even one of my best girls


End file.
